


The Competition

by UndeadHappyMeal



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Breznick, Claire is clueless, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Morgan is just gay and rude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadHappyMeal/pseuds/UndeadHappyMeal
Summary: Claire wasn’t the type of person that needed help with things, she was someone to be there when other people needed help, always, but she could handle her problems on her own. Currently her problems included her new co-worker and her mom. Morgan was an issue Claire could deal with, she had dealt with mean girls before and wouldn't let herself be dragged down to that level.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Morgan Reznick
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	The Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I haven't written anything in a long ass time, but this ship is great and I want to express how much I love Morgan on a spiritual level and there aren't many existing fanfics so here I am. My name on tumblr is the same as my name on here and I hope this is something you enjoy reading.  
> -Mak

Claire wasn’t the type of person that needed help with things, she was someone to be there when other people needed help, always, but she could handle her problems on her own. Currently her problems included her new co-worker and her mom. Morgan was an issue Claire could deal with, she had dealt with mean girls before and wouldn't let herself be dragged down to that level. 

“Earth to St. Claire?” She suddenly realized she’d been spaced out through a whole conversation at lunch and couldn't help but be annoyed, not only at the nickname but at the fingers snapping in front of her face.

“Don't call me that!” She said while swatting away the hands in front of her. Morgan just smirked as if she didn't have a care at all what Claire thought of her.

“Claire is your name and you're just so saintly, how could I not call you that?” Claire could definitely deal with Morgan’s snide remarks, but Claire couldn't deal with Morgan’s unrelenting smirk as she was saying these things.

“And here I thought it took self control and maturity to become a surgeon.” Claire snapped back as she left the table. 

Claire spent the rest of her lunch sulking around the nurse’s station when Melendez approached her to ask about scrubbing in on an appendectomy. 

“Of course, what time are we doing the surgery?” She jumped at the chance to get in the OR and take her mind off of everything else going on in her personal and professional life. An appendectomy is a surgery she could do in her sleep, but it's something to keep her focused on medicine and distracted from an annoying co-worker. 

“We are not doing the surgery, Dr. Reznick is scrubbing in with you. You two are both great surgeons and working together will remind both of you of that, so sort your issues out. Today.” Melendez was very clear about why he wanted things done and the fact that he had noticed the tension between Claire and Morgan meant that it was affecting their ability to work together. Claire couldn't allow someone to jeopardize her ability to help patients.

“All due respect, but maybe putting us in the operating room together to solve an issue isn't what’s best for the patient?” She knew it was a long shot argument, but it was the only one she had. If she could keep her life drama separate from her work it would be easy. 

“If your issues with each other are so severe it puts a patient in danger then neither of you should be working as doctors, the surgery is in two hours. I expect results.” He certainly doesn't mince his words when it comes to handing out assignments. She opened her mouth to argue again, but he gave her a silencing look and walked around her. 

Maybe if she went and talked to Morgan before the surgery, they could come to some sort of understanding to keep their own personal rivalry out of their work. They could work as a team and get along without liking each other right? Claire didn't even actually dislike Morgan, Morgan was just such a bitch to her and Claire was frustrated and trying to figure out what she’d done wrong. Something about Morgan made her extremely reactive so even if she was just being rude for the sake of being rude, it set Claire off.

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting a tiny bit to see the reaction, will write more if it's good.


End file.
